Hostile Territory (Series)
Hostile Territory is a series produced by Hardware34, 8 groups fight each other for settlement and resort Groups *The Enclave - Leader: Hardware34 - The Enclave are tasked with the goal of building a decripid civilisation on a planet, possibly killing off the previous race that inhabited it, this group is neutral *Argus - Leader: ChimeranDinos - Argus are a group of bandits who wish to seek shelter after Earth became uninhabitable, this group is neutral *Nero's Legion - Leader: Evil_Doer500 - Nero's Legion are a group who think themselves high above everyone else, they dress like Romans, they are one of the three antagonistic groups *Space Capitol Corporation - Leader: Svenak47 and Buck-2001 - A group of Swedish people who want to make a civilisation on a planet, their quest makes their ship be ripped in two, one half of the group are pulled into Nibiru's atmosphere, the small group is promptly killed by the gargantuan planet's capabilities, this group is neutral *Halcyon Patriots - Leader: Little_Devil007 and Thebruceys - Tasked with finding a planet that is habitable for Devil's race, this group is neutral *Space Pirates - Leader: X_X-Owned- - The Space Pirates are an organised group of pirates whose goal is to wipe out the other groups seeking shelter, they are one of the three antagonistic groups *United Order - Leader: TopBooger - The United Order is an elite force of multiple races, they have sent Top to find a new homeworld from the human race, this is the only protagonistic group *Lamestar - Leader: Lewis300199 and Megadan22 - A tactical force who wish to accomplish the Enclave's main goal, as well as destroy them, they are one of the three antagonistic groups Planets *Earth - Earth became uninhabitable prior to the events of Hostile Territory, it's remains continued to orbit the Sun, the Moon however locked onto the Sun's orbit as well, but soon became a target of civilisation *Nibiru - Nicknamed "Death's Planet", Nibiru has very heavy gravity patterns and is cloaked in shadow, the planet is very hard to see from space, it has a very corrosive atmosphere, it's gravity well acts as a magnet for space debris and ships, it manages to tear SCC in half and crush half of the team to death on it's surface, the only two groups that have been able to travel on Niburu's surface are the Enclave and Halcyon Patriots *Tetrocombinus - Hardware's homeworld, the planet is known as the main Combian planet *ZEN-X2 - Devil's homeworld, Lamestar attack the planet during the events of the series, but, under Devil's order and help from United Order, the threat is repelled *Corodius - A planet with a very corrosive atmosphere *Vanghia - Once the homeworld of Chimera, the toxic spores that the plants breath has completely wiped Chimera's race from the planet. *Choramiea - Chimera's new homeworld, Volcanic, and red skys. plant and animal life is common. Some animals were extracted from Vangiha and some non toxic plants have been extracted. *Devon-2 - A rouge moon that changed orbit around Zen, it was originally Vanghia's moon, until it split it's orbit after the fall of vanghia. There is no historic logs that date back to this time Cast The Enclave *Hardware - The leader of the Enclave *Sagitarius - One of the Combian leaders of the group *Oppressor - One of the Combian leaders of the group *Eradicator - One of the Combian leaders of the group *Reconception - One of the Combian leaders of the group *Dedicious - Hardware's father *Zangya *Bzine *Shadowfall *Hyphen *D-Kid *Doherty (Betrays to join Nero's Legion) Argus *Chimera - Praetorian of Argus *Vorvien - Chimera's right hand man *Arbiter *Yvetta - Chimera's daughter *Heinstrag *Scarab *Bandarus *Henvian *Astrid *Horus *Epidarkus Nero's Legion *Evil *Elite *Phazorus *Lew *Newton *Doom *Wheelo *Grey *Ingrid (Joins during story) *Ready *Gustavious *Doherty (Joins during the story) Space Capitol Corporation *Svenak - The leader of the group, he is racially inclined, only allowing Swedish people into his force, as seen when he kills Sonic for not being Swedish *Buck - The second in command, he is killed on planet Nibiru *Henrik *Emanuel - Is killed on planet Nibiru *Fredrik - Is killed on planet Nibiru *Torsten - Is killed on planet Nibiru *Ingrid - The only female in SCC, she later leaves to joins Nero's Legion after witnessing Svenak's actions towards the Nibiru accident *Hans *Stefan Halcyon Patriots *Devil - The leader of the group *Bruce - Devil's friend, he is the only member to not be of the same race as the rest of the group *Rowlerulf - Devil's son *Bliss - Devil's wife *Wolfe *Brutus *Bark *Mechamutt - A member of Devil's race turned into a cyborg using cybernetics Space Pirates *Owned - The leader of the space pirates *Tambourine *Raxus *Xiao *Vortex *Ilum *Raditz *Razor *Wings *Piccolo *Sixsix *Merecoid United Order *Top - The leader of the force present in the series *Svenalator *Risu *Caboose *Question - Question is the sole survivor of the League of Heroes, whereas his comrades died trying to stop Earth's apocalypse *General Pepper - The leader of the entire United Order, he is not seen until later into the story *Bleak *Cashew *Rodon *Megadan *Will Lamestar *Lewis *Awesome *Papu *Rader *Minty *Junior *Kjlh *Quacktard *Jimmy Savile Jr. Others *Sonic - Is killed by Svenak for not being Swedish *ChrisWolf - A lonely figure who travels across space, he encounters many of the groups countless times, he is pulled into the conflict involving the Enclave, United Order, Nero's Legion, Lamestar, SCC and the Halcyon Patriots, he meets his end on Devil's flagship along with Svenak and Bliss *Queen Elizabeth III - The new monarch of England, she resembles Queen Elizabeth II at her current age (82), she is the daughter of the now deceased Prince William (Who was king) and Kate, the queen is killed by the Space Pirates, who destroy her ship